For example, in a related-art electrophotographic image forming apparatus described in patent document 1, particles such as residual developer, deposited on an intermediate transfer belt are collected by an electrostatic attraction force (Coulomb force).
In patent document 1, when the residual developer is collected, a voltage is applied to a collection roller to such an extent that no electrical discharge occurs, thereby suppressing degradation of the intermediate transfer belt.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-221862A
In patent document 1, however, the voltage applied to the collection roller is determined based on the result of the test conducted at the developmental stage of the image forming apparatus to prevent the electrical discharge from occurring. Therefore, the degradation of an object such as the intermediate transfer belt cannot sufficiently be suppressed.
That is, the occurrence state of the electrical discharge, the degradation degree of the object, etc., largely vary due to the environment in which the image forming apparatus is installed, the use frequency of the image forming apparatus, etc., and therefore it is difficult to sufficiently suppress the degradation of the object with such a predetermined voltage.